Total Drama Island season 2
by BridgettexCourtney
Summary: Finally, a citrus-infused 'Starring You' story! With a crazy stalker, a stoner, and a bondage-loving nerd, you can bet this will be the best season yet!Characters are already picked.
1. The Form

**Finally, it's what all the mature readers of the TDI fandom (or at least what this perv's been waiting for): A Starring You story with Oc's, an M rating, and a couple of the original 22 campers to boot!**

**So, if you would like to join, please take a look at the rules below and fill out my form.**

**Merci!**

* * *

RULES:

1) Please refrain from creating a Mary-Sue. If you have a rebellious prep who can totally sing and play guitar, don't even bother submitting. If you have a Goth obsessed with Victorian Styles, that WOULD work.

2) For gosh sakes don't be one of those people who feels the need to chock their character full of drama and sorrow! Just because this is a rated M story doesn't mean I want a girl who was raped and abused, then tossed on the street.

3) I will not discriminate by skin color, or sexual preference. I want this story to be really unique and fun!

4) Please use spell check before you send in your character form (Spell check . net is an excellent place, and it's free!).

5) Please delete anything I have in parenthesis before you submit your character.

6) You may submit more than one character, but please submit as either a PM or an anonymous review.

7) Detail, detail, detail! I can't stress this enough. It won't be first come first serve, only the best will be taken!

8) Please don't make a carbon copy of another fictional character! Take, for example, Sakura from Naruto: If anyone shows up with a character named Sakura with Pink hair, I'll probably delete the review without another look.

9) Remember that there will more than likely be a lemon or two in this story, but I'll remind you ahead of time so you can skip it (I don't know why you'd want to, but whatever). Please remember that while you write your character's profile.

10) It would behoove you to read the reviews to see who else has created a character before submitting your own. Why? Because, if I see a really detailed character with a stereotype no one else has who would be perfectly paired with another character, I'll more than likely be accepting them into the story!

11) Please include the word 'Ai' at the end of your review/character's form.

* * *

Name (Nicknames will be decided based on personality):

Age: (17 to 19)

Gender:

Hometown (Optional):

Stereotype (Ex: Nerd)

Sub-Stereotype (Ex: Textbook Nerd):

-

Appearance (please include basic height, eye color& shape, facial hair, hair style & color, build, skin tone, and anything else you deem important):

Clothing: (Look below. Please include shoes, if at all possible.)

1) Normal:

2) PJ's:

3) Swimwear:

Other things about their appearance: (glasses, hats, jewelry, piercings, etc.)

Self-Conscious or Confident? (Do they wear modest clothing, or skimpy skirts?):

Favorite color:

Ethnicity (Ex: Japanese, Polish, American Mutt, etc.):

-

Personality (Be specific. Use at least seven sentences.):

Morality: (What is the characters moral compass? Do they play fair with the law, do they skirt it, or do they cheat?)

Strategy: (What is the character's philosophy at playing the game? Are they the type to make alliances, just go solo and gun for immunity each time?)

Skills/Talents: (What can the character do very well? Be specific about what they do)

Partners: (Who does the character gravitate towards, and why? This is not simply romantic, it can also be what they look for in alliance partners. )

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hobbies (they don't have to be good at these hobbies):

-

Romance:

Orientation:

What traits would your character find attractive in another character (Ex: Bossy, redhead, etc.):

-

Odd quirk or trait:

Past (Optional):

Friends:

Medical Conditions/Allergies: (if any)

On a scale of one to ten, how much Swearing would your character be involved in?:

On a scale of one to ten, how much 'Mature Content' would your character be involved in?:

Anything else I should know about them:

Audition Tape (Optional):


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter features the campers I've accepted, and one of my own (trust me, you'll be able to tell which one is mine). Some characters I had originally planned to be in the story no longer fit once I received a few new apps that I had to have. **

**I'll have a poll up on my profile asking which TDI camper you want back on the show (Alejandro and Sierra will be included). Please vote for your two favorites (preferably a boy and a girl).**

**I'm just going to say right now that I have never seen RENT (even though I want to), smoked weed(that I remember), or been a stalker, so my information might be a little off. Please correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Okay now, here we go! **

* * *

Chris McLean sighed contently, he had an entire skin-care line in his honor, a special factory mixing hair gel for his personal use (and his only), and his killer smile was insured for $10,000. Life was good for the 28 year-old.

That is, it was good.

Mr. McLean lazily looked around as his cellular phone began to ring to Gilded Chris theme. He scratched his head, ran a tongue across his teeth (a nasty habit he had acquired after insuring his smile), and flipped open the phone. "This is Chris,"

"Hello, Mr. McLean, you are needed for another season of Total Drama Island." A metallic, obviously recorded voice responded. It wasn't as if Chris hadn't gotten calls exactly like this before, because here he was, staring at the seventeen cast shots from each season of the show.

"Cool, where's the season this ye-" He was interrupted by the voice responding at a pre-set time.

"Please report to Camp Wawanakwa in three days." The voice changed to a deep, gravely voice when saying 'Camp Wawanakwa', like it always did, then returned to the clear, robotic voice. "Do you understand Mr. McLean?"

"Yeppers," Chris sat at his desk for several minutes before the recording replied once more, telling him the e-mail addresses of each new camper, so he might congratulate them for being chosen.

Chris closed his phone, sat back in his chair and brushed his tongue across his teeth once more . "Well," He said, speaking to no one in particular. "Chris is back, kiddies, and he's better than ever."

* * *

Warner Kilmer smirked and exhaled, picking out little pictures in the smoke escaping from his lips. A few girls and a close guy friend sat around him passing a joint. One redhead in the group was giggling like a maniac and leaning into Warner. "Oh, baby, check it out; I see a, like, snake and a..." She looked confused. "Whatever them big ol' birds are, the ones that are, like, owls er somethin'." She inhaled deeply, then handed him the smoke.

Warner inhaled, wrapped a hand around the girl's shoulders, exhaled and roughly kissed her. "Owl, babe, owls are the big ones."

She smiled and cuddled into the boy, blowing a little smoke ring into his light-brown hair, a few pieces flying upwards with the smoke before dropping back into their shaggy style.

The computer on Warner's desk dinged, and one of the many girls stumbled up and stared at the screen, eyes inches from it, for about three minutes. "Dear Warner, I am Christ Mac-lain and... somethin', somethin', somethin... yer on Total Drama Island sea-sun two."

Warner blinked a few times, then his blood-shot hazel eyes lit up. "Hey, I'ma be on TV!"

* * *

**MINOR MATURE CONTENT**

Stephanie Westbrook cackled and locked her handcuffs to the struggling nerd lying on her bed. "Steph, can't we just have normal sex?" He panted, glancing over at his leather-clad girlfriend, who was currently grabbing a rope, dildo, and whip.

"Quiet, dog, and refer to me as 'Mistress'." She cracked her whip in the air and stuffed something inside the boy's mouth. The boy (whose name was Gregory) guessed it to be a red rubber ball. She hooked a collar around his neck and raised her whip once more when...

"You have mail!" A perky, computerized voice stated. Gregory sighed as Stephanie scurried over to the expensive piece of equipment and read her e-mail.

She cackled once more, then turned back to Gregory, who had spit out the ball. "I'm going to be on Total Drama Island 2!"

"Two? Isn't it the eighteenth season of that show?" He responded, hoping to distract her from the bondage for a while.

She nodded, then took a look at the whip. "You know what, I think I'll give you a little treat," She dropped the whip and began unlocking his handcuffs. "You can be dominate this time!"

She smirked as he stood and rubbed at the marks on his wrists. "That's pretty cool of you, but..." He bolted for the door. "I'm outta here, we're over."

She watched him leave, wearing only boxers and a dog collar around his neck, then shrugged and grabbed the closest vibrator.

**MATURE CONTENT END**

* * *

Alice Bay stuffed her feet into her beige UGGs and angrily shoved herself into a white scoop-neck top. "I can't believe my alarm didn't go off." She muttered. "The most popular band in this whole damn town is waiting to be interviewed and I woke up late!"

She grabbed a bus token and ran for the bus stop.

-

"So, Bram, what about your song 'Love Is Dead' **[1]** what is that song about?" Alice smiled politely and folded her hands over the pad of paper she was jotting down quotes on. "Is it about love, or something more; the lyrics are rather cryptic."

"Well," The handsome singer/songwriter began, tossing a bit of bright white hair over his shoulder. "It started out being about this girl I liked, who didn't like me. I was kinda angry, like, 'Oh love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore', you know? Then I started fleshing out the lyrics, and it turned into something more. I'm not even sure what it's about."

"You don't know what your own song is about?" She repeated, raising a skeptical brow.

"Um, kinda. I mean, it's kinda about the world in some ways, about young love in others..." He scratched fidgeted with the diamond stud in his left ear. "I mean, it's different for everyone."

"Uh-huh," Alice picked up a pen and jotted something down, then checked the tape recorder sitting next to the two of them. "So, what is the song about to you?"

"Um, I guess it'll always be about that gu-girl." Alice looked up to see the white-haired boy dutifully staring at her chest with blatant disinterest and a frown.

"I heard a little something about how this 'girl' was, in fact, a young man," he was silent, and she continued. "Would you care to comment?"

His brows knitted together. "Do I look gay to you? I'm straight, I like chicks, why would my song be about a guy?!" Indeed he looked to be exactly the opposite of a stereotypical gay man; he almost seemed to be trying too hard...

She raised her hands in an 'I surrender' fashion. "Hey, I'm just trying to get the facts."

He picked up the salt shaker from their table, refusing to look at the platinum-blond reporter. "It's about a girl, not George."

"I never mentioned a name."

He blushed furiously. "I just picked something out of the air." He glanced at the wall clock. "I, um, have to go somewhere, hope you aren't offended or anything." Without waiting for a reply, he scurried out of the diner they'd been sitting in and left Alice with a smile in place and a new story flowing in her mind.

* * *

Terran Murdock let out a loud 'Yahoo' as he ran into the salty sea with a surfboard held high above his head. Shaggy brown hair waving in the wind, and a huge smirk across his dark, handsome face.

"Dude," Terran was paddling out towards a wave as a friend started waving at him from the shore. "Dude, you gotta see this!"

Terran looked for a good wave to ride back on, but, seeing none, simply waved back and started paddling.

-

"Hey, man, you got an e-mail." A lanky, overly-tanned girl was gripping Terran's rather fancy iPhone in one hand and a celery stick in the other.

"Thanks, Cat," he grabbed his phone and clicked on the blinking e-mail icon. He deleted the usual junk mail, read an e-mail from one of his buddies, then opened the last message.

"_Dear Terran,_" he read aloud. "_I am Chris McLean, Host of the infamous Total Drama reality series. You recently sent in an application to join the newest season my show, and guess what? You're in! _" Kim patted his back and leaned close to read the e-mail along with him.

"_You might've guessed that we've kinda run out of new ideas for show locations; we've done a film lot, airplanes, the Playboy Mansion, London, and even a virtual reality setup!_"

"_This season, we're going back to our roots: Camp Wawanakwa. You're spending the next eight weeks at our ol' crappy summer camp with twenty-one other campers, Chef, and, most importantly, ME!!_"

"_PS: Don't even think of getting out of it, you signed the contract._"

Terran blinked twice, clicked out of the e-mail, then let loose another loud 'Yahoo'. "I'm on the next season!"

* * *

Brandon skimmed over the message on his computer screen before scoffing and exiting his e-mail. Everything in his room had a compulsively-planned order; the stereo placed exactly in the center of his perfectly square bedside table, the aquamarine comb placed on at exactly sixty-seven degrees on his desk, the paintbrushes he sorted and stored in a color-coded box on the very tip of that same desk, and one of the many photos of a girl on his street he fancied placed everywhere in his room.

Brandon looked at one of the photos and let his finger slide along her caramel-colored cheek as if she were real. "I'll see you soon, my little beautiful songbird." She was smiling, and Brandon liked to think she was smiling at him when he looked at this particular photo. "I bribed the producers for _us_, so that we could meet and I could listen to you sing about everything you've never told anyone, even if I already know." He chuckled and leaned to kiss the glassy surface, knowing soon that he would be able to live out his fantasies of being with her soon.

"I love you," He paused and lovingly sighed before saying her name and packing his suitcase.

* * *

Men gathered at the window to the dance studio to watch her dance, each one's mind filled to the brim with perverted scenarios which involved a damn good nookie.

Jennifer was completely in the zone, eyes shut and heart racing. She threw herself into her dance like runners did a race and didn't give a fuck who was watching. 'No Day But Today' played in the background. It was a bit of a strange song to be dancing so seductively to, yet it seemed just perfect for Jennifer.

Sweat slid down her pale skin and her chestnut hair was falling our of it's usual bun. She slipped and slip provocatively against that cold metal pole like a pro.

"Jen," someone turned off the music and Jennifer fell from the pole, as she'd been hanging from it by only her legs. "We're closing up."

She stood up, rubbing her bum, and nodded. The man--his name was Trey--grabbed her RENT CD and popped it back in the case.

Walking to her car, she asked if he'd liked the show. "Babe," he chuckled. "You know I don't swing that way."

She laughed too. "I know, but I can dream, can't I?" She was only half joking; Trey would be the perfect boyfriend if not for his sexual preferences.

"So, I checked your e-mail while you were 'working'," he used the obligatory air quotes. "And you'll never guess who you got an e-mail from!" They had reached the car and Jennifer unlocked it.

"I dunno, did Michelle Phan offer me a lifelong supply of free makeup?"

Trey chuckled and shook his head. "I wish; you got an e-mail from _Chris McLean_!" He held up his iphone and pointed to the inbox message.

She gasped and snatched said phone. "Oh my God, are you serious, 'cause if you're joking it's not funny." Trey proclaimed that he was not, and she opened the message.

"_Dear Jennifer,_" she read aloud. "_I am Chris McLean, Host of the infamous Total Drama reality series. You recently sent in an application to join the newest season my show, and guess what? You're in! _"

"_You might've guessed that we've kinda run out of new ideas for show locations; we've done a film lot, airplanes, the Playboy Mansion, London, and even a virtual reality setup!_"

"_This season, we're going back to our roots: Camp Wawanakwa. You're spending the next eight weeks at our ol' crappy summer camp with twenty-one other campers, Chef, and, most importantly, ME!!_"

"_PS: Don't even think of getting out of it, you signed the contract._"

"_Squee_! I'm going to be on TV with _Chris McLean_!"

Trey and Jennifer latched onto each other and did a happy little hop-hug. "I know," he said. "make sure you get some pictures for me; that man is a sexy beast! "They broke apart.

"If you're lucky," she jested. "I just might want Chris all to myself."

Once again, she was only half kidding.

* * *

"Goddamnit," Johnny Hopkins was sitting at his computer desk with brows knitted into a hard, albino-blond line. "I still don't know if I'm in."

Johnny, having been evacuated from Camp Wawanakwa a few seasons ago because one camper went crazy, was seriously ticked at the thought that he might not be accepted for another season.

_"I was just joking when I said he was a freak, how was I supposed to know he'd freak out like that?!"_Chris had said after insulting Takayuki just a bit more than calling him a freak. Tak, like any person with a violent history, had tried to mutilate the host, and failed. he was sent to an insane asylum--sorry, a 'Home for the Mentally Unstable'--and was currently on watch 24/7.

Johnny was wondering what would have happened were Tak released when his computer _ding_ed. He had mail.

He spun in his swively chair so fast he nearly missed the computer and checked: it was from Chris. The message read:

_Johnny,_

_Sorry about last season, brah, but we kinda couldn't just continue it with one guy in a Nut House and four others paranoid (those guys just need to tie a bandana around their heads and they can pass for those kids on 'Teen Psychics'). _

_So, we're bringin' ya back for another season! We're back at Wawanakwa, so pack your bug spray, kid._

_Your bud,_

_Chris_

"Kid?" The thief closed his Internet and grabbed the bottle of beer sitting on the fold-up table his laptop was on. He took huge glug, then spat it all out; it was flat.

Johnny wiped his lower lip and tossed the bottle in the trash, still nearly full of Strohs (worst beer in the world, especially flat).

He emptied his pockets on the table and picked through them; he had a few bills from the local meat-headed bully, Theo, and another one of the dozons of keys said bully had copied to access his car. It was far too easy, and Johnny was up for a new challenge at camp.

"Watch out, Campers," he smirked. "Johnny's coming."

* * *

_CRRSH!_

There was only a small pile of red dust where there had previously been a pile of bricks. Amongst the grains was Patrick's hand.

Patrick smiled and brushed off his clothes. He'd gotten an e-mail earlier that day telling him he was accepted onto the next season of Total Drama Island, and he was getting ready for any challenge they could throw at him.

He'd studied how to prepare fugu sushi, spent hours running through a make-shift obstacle course, watched seventy-five alien movies, planned the best possible strategy for protecting a certain chest, practiced his singing and dancing routines (much to the horror of many), and tried to think up an excellent pinup (he failed, he's not perverted enough). Now he was practicing for any challenge in which teams had to take out members of the other team, just waiting for some sign that his enemy was getting ready to strike with their paintball gun.

Then, almost on Que, he heard a rustling in the bushes directly to his left. He turned and tackled his 'bloodthirsty adversary'.

Said adversary was actually just about as far from bloodthirsty as a girl can get though. "Ow, come on, Patrick, I think I might bruise." her words might have been harsh, but she was really quite content to be lying under her crush.

Patrick stood and offered a hand. "Sorry, Tanya, I was just really in the zone." She took his hand and he helped her up. Tanya blushed and he let go, completely unaware of her affection. "So, what's next on the list?"

'The List' was a list of every single challenge from the Total Drama series that Patrick found difficult in any way or felt he needed to practice. Some of the, however, were just there for fun (like the challenge he'd just been working on).

She frowned at his lack of interest, then announced that they had to work on diffusing a time bomb.

* * *

Police sirens screamed at Addie and Spencer while they sped down the road towards the airport. Spencer had convinced Addie that hot-wiring a car and racing to the airport was the way to go. The Producers of Total Drama Island had paid big bucks to get Spencer out of juvi and on the show, and they weren't going to let him off the show until there was a definite winner for the season; he could get away with murder and not have to face the consequences for months.

Addie, however, was doubtful of his 'Grand Enterence' plan. She said nothing when they packed and loaded into a Ferrari, she said nothing when he told her to drive as fast as the car would allow, and she said finally screamed when she got the car going, the sirens and Spencer's delight adding to her adrenalin rush.

"WooHoo!" She had both feet nearly punching the gas pedal onto the paved road beneath the expensive car.

* * *

Rafiki Jonelle loved to sing. Today, she sang no particular song, but instead scales and arpeggios. She had been accepted onto the next season of Total Drama Island.

Rafiki stopped cold right in the middle of packing a pair of socks; she guessed that the neighbor boy was watching her again. She glanced at the mirror in front of her to look out the window behind her. The white-blond hair and dreamy expression marked her assumption as correct.

"Hey," he would always say hello, and she would smile at him. He was always charming, but she didn't know the real him. "You'll never guess what I got in the mail today." She walked over to the window and continued to smile, resting her head in her hand. "I applied for this reality show and they let me in! I'm in Total Drama Island season 2."

She gasped and squeaked out an accidental reply. "Me too!" She immediately blushed beet red and covered her mouth.

The boy, Brandon, also looked surprised. "You know, that's the first time I've ever heard you speak." Rafiki nodded in agreement, still red as a tomatoe. "Ha, you're cute, and you've got a cute voice to go with that beautiful face."

She watched him wave, blow his usual good-bye kiss, and shut the window.

* * *

Sam Norton was already on the plane to Wawanakwa. He had in his hands a book he'd read about ninety times before and in the seat next to him a pile of seventeen more.

"Excuse me," he looked up to see a short girl with blue braids and a comic clutched to her chest. "That's my seat."

He grunted and stuffed the books into the bag they'd previously occupied. The girl sat down next to him and sighed. "Wow, that was really annoying; Not you, the airport security." She quickly assured him. "Super CeeJay needs a break."

Sam smirked. Super CeeJay?

"So," she started. "I'm, as you probably know, CeeJay. You are?"

"Sam Norton,"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Super Sam." Sam wasn't sure whether he liked or hated the girl, but he was a bit disappointed when she opened her comic and immersed herself into the adventures of Procrastro and Friends** [2]**.

"I've, uh, never heard of that series."

She jumped in her seat and stuffed the comic in Sam's face. "It's great, Procrastro's the main superhero and his super power is procrastination. His arch nemesis is Nag-Neato, but she thinks he can't do his job as a hero right so she becomes his side-kick. There's a contest to be part of the next issue, and I entered." She shifted in her seat and struck a heroic pose. "Super CeeJay Woman: strong as Superman and beautiful as Wonder Woman!"

Sam sighed; it was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Alister Snyder was on the same flight. He, however was rather interested in the girl he sat next to.

"Hey, what 'cha drawin'?" He leaned over to stare at the girl's sketch pad, which held a sketch of a shirtless man with long hair.

"I'm working on a sketch of Harry MacDougall from Outlaw Star." She replied, signing her name to the bottom of the page with a great flourish.

"It's really good, but I haven't ever heard of Outlaw Star. Could you tell me a bit about it?"

"Oh, it's kinda hard to explain," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, grinning at the attention. "But it's a futuristic anime series."

'_So she's shy,' _he thought._ 'I've gotta think up a new topic._'

He borrowed some paper and a pencil, then began to sketch the girl.

* * *

**[1] This character (who will not be appearing again) has the same song and hairstyle as a musician who was recommended to me by a new friend.**

**[2] The same new friend is working on a comic called 'Procrastro and Friends'. I figured I'd do some shameless advertising :)**


End file.
